<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Impossible Trial by Alastair</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29963316">An Impossible Trial</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alastair/pseuds/Alastair'>Alastair</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - An Impossible Enchantment, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, An Impossible Enchantment, Breeding, F/M, Fairies, Fairy Tale Challenge 2021, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, consummation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:14:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29963316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alastair/pseuds/Alastair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luffy must find his queen and have heirs, but he's never fallen in love, so he goes on a journey to find a bride.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bell-mère/Genzo (One Piece), Monkey D. Luffy/Nami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fairy Tale Challenge 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Impossible Trial</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They had discovered his hiding place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luffy, pressed into the back of the closet and, glaring at the guard on the outside, tried to escape their grasp, but they yanked him out bodily. In doing so, he fell to the floor and attempted to even scratch at the floor when they dragged him out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your highness, this is most unorthodox!” Usopp tittered and glanced between him and the clock on the mantle. “You’ll be late for your own birthday celebration if you don’t cease this madness!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate balls! I wanna go out hunting!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he knew exactly what kind of ball this was. He had been crowned as king only a few months ago, and he had turned aside all betrothals and offers that had come his way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just could not fall in love, and the idea of cheating a woman into thinking he could care for her in that way did not sit well with him. No amount of pressure from his citizens or clergymen could turn his gaze from doing his duties and his huntings and real parties.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Usopp began to pull coats out of his closet and frowned in worry to fuss over the most minute detail. Luffy suffered and grumbled throughout.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’re many fine ladies in the hall who would love to hear about your hunting expeditions, sire.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes narrowed at Usopp and pulled a scowl. “None of them wanted to before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“These will,” he said, the pleading clear in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not falling in love in one night,” Luffy said with a snort and studied the red coat Usopp offered before he took it with a huff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a sigh, Usopp said while he donned the coat, “I understand, but you have to start somewhere. As a king, you don’t have to concern yourself with falling in love anyway, your highness. Just ... try to be cordial.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“Lady Robin from Ohara,” Usopp said to remind him, and Luffy slumped into his chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Parading them in front of him was not getting to know them. Some of the ladies and princesses seemed to take offense when it didn’t happen though, and so Luffy suffered through the chore. He nodded to Robin - another hopeful he had met before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luffy recognized quite a few of the women, and before all of this, he might have even said he had gotten along with them, but now the air held a certain chill.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Princess Hancock from Kuja.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned to Usopp and, frowning, asked, “Do you have to? I know most of them. Just tell me the ones I don’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sweating nervously, Usopp scowled outright at him. “That would be rude to the others, don’t you think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a groan, he turned away, but glared at him out of the corner of his eye. His chamberlain went on to ignore his complaint however. He smiled after a moment though - it was just his luck to have a servant that was a thousand times more reliable than he would ever be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Usopp put the parchment down, Luffy’s eyes caught the bottom of the page and blinked. Usopp had put a checkmark by each name but one. Craning his neck, Luffy squinted and tried to recall if he had heard the name that night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s that?” He pointed at the name, and Usopp blinked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s Princess Nami of Cocoyashi. Her royal parents have sent offers before, but never the princess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His brow furrowed, and he drummed his fingers on his armrest. He surveyed the princesses and ladies congregating with the rest of his court. Luffy knew most of the women here. For some, it was their first time coming to see him, but he could count those on one hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So there was one he had never met?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luffy rubbed his chin, frowning ahead at nothing.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“Please, rethink this endeavor, sire! I couldn’t possibly take care of everything while you - you!” Usopp looked like he would throw his staff at Luffy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the record, Luffy only laughed. “You’ll do fine!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His chamberlain pulled at his hair, and tears rose in his eyes. “I know you just want to find a queen for yourself to love, but think of the kingdom you already love. This journey is pointless! Send Sir Zoro alone to deliver the princess to you. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> don’t need to go, sire.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luffy shook his head. “I’m not just going to see her. I’m going out as no one! I’m going to find a queen or die trying!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He spun about in his peasant garb while Usopp sighed. “That’s what I’m afraid of, your highness.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slapping Zoro’s back who was clothed in similar garb, Luffy said, “Let’s get going!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They left Usopp and the castle behind on their steeds, and Luffy enjoyed the ride through the familiar part of the woods once they reached it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he pulled out the map, he turned to Zoro. “Now where’s Cocoyashi?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like I’d know,” Zoro said with a raised brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luffy turned the map this and that way, pursing his lips and even narrowing his eyes before turning it upside down. “Here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They glanced at each other before they laughed. Luffy tossed the map over his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>After weeks of traveling, Luffy felt a lot more like a peasant. Baths had been few and far between, but he found he did not mind this in the least. His gold was still plentiful, guarded by himself and Zoro when they came across brigands, but even he wondered how far it would allow him to go on as they were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They went out through some brush one afternoon, and Zoro halted his mount. With a frown, he tilted his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you hear that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luffy was about to ask what he heard until he winced. The most awful yowling began to fill the forest, and they gaped at each other when a clowder of cats crossed in front of them. They were so packed closely together that Luffy thought someone might be able to walk on their backs without tripping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After they passed, a pair of Minks followed who ran after the cats.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They glanced at one another again, but before Luffy could call after them, they were gone, and twenty Tontattas came riding on four wolves. Four Tontattas rode the backs while one hopped on top of their heads to direct them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still stunned at the procession, Luffy turned, expecting more, and he gaped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A woman riding a tiger passed in front of them. She neither turned to nor acknowledged them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hair, wild and flowing down her back in waves, matched the ferocious color of the tiger. Her cool brown eyes looked straight ahead, her eyes lidded with a frown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stared so long that he realized she was leaving his sight, and he steered his horse to follow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The loping stride of the tiger was faster no matter how he gave chase though, and he gritted his teeth before calling out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My lady!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A flash of a tail in the forest showed him the last sight of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sire!” Zoro caught up with a scowl. He placed a hand on his shoulder as Luffy’s steed slowed to a stop. “Don’t leave me without a word!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luffy blinked before he said, “We’re following her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gaped at him, startled before he began to ask, “Sire, did you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s riding a tiger! She’s so cool! She has Minks and Tontattas! I wanna meet her! I wanna ...” Luffy paused, and, realizing what had happened to him, lifted his chin. “I’m gonna marry that woman!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh!?”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>After tracking the strange procession, Luffy and Zoro found a castle upon exiting the forest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Considering the castle, he searched through his satchel where his only change of royal raiment was. He hadn’t worn it this entire journey, but if he was to see her again, he had need.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dismounting, Luffy nodded to Zoro. “Find a river. We need to look proper for the lady.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, your highness.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After weeks of not hearing the honorifics, he began to smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A cold splash through a stream later, Luffy donned his clean royal garments once again before they rode to the castle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guard of Minks shared glances with each other while the two approached.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luffy showed his ring. “I am King Luffy. I’ve come to greet your masters. What land is this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is Cocoyashi, your highness,” a dog Mink said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He frowned and wondered why it sounded familiar. “Who is the lady who rides the tiger? I passed her in the forest, but our mounts couldn’t keep up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stiffened and gaped at him “That would be Princess Nami. She’s gone out to hunt for quail today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, he recalled it all - the very reason he had gone out in the first place. Some of his initial ardor flagged before he sat straight. She was the only woman in whom he had ever felt an interest. He could not let her go before he had the chance to meet her in person. “Bring me to the king and queen then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While he followed the guard inside, a glance back showed those left behind whispering amongst themselves. When they saw him looking, they went silent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning back to the dog Mink who had offered her name as Wanda, he said, “Lady Knight, what is Princess Nami like?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes met his for only a brief moment, but he could read nervousness in her gaze. “The princess is quiet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A woman who rides a tiger is quiet?” Luffy mulled on that with a confused frown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The king and queen, Genzo and Bellemere, greeted him with open arms upon his entry into the great hall, and they ordered a feast set out for the night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If we had but known you were coming, we would have had a ball prepared in your honor,” Genzo said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luffy’s eyes widened, and he shook his head as he raised his hands. “No, I wouldn’t trouble you! Don’t do that on my behalf.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All he could think of were the balls Usopp no doubt had waiting for him upon his return. To catch him up on the affairs of his kingdom and his neighbors would be the excuse, but Luffy knew it would be because Usopp didn’t think that he would produce a queen on this journey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This thought firmed his jaw though. A princess who rode a tiger with hair and the wild eyes to match?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She would be his queen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nami!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luffy stiffened, staring at Bellemere as she stood and peered over him at someone in the entrance to the great hall. Her retinue of Tontattas and Minks held many quails. The fiery woman walked across the carpet, but upon noticing him, she slowed, and her lips thinned into a line.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nami, this is King Luffy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their eyes met but for a moment but she closed her own and curtsied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking a deep breath, he approached and bowed, deeper than he had ever to any other princess or lady. He almost wobbled, but then he was upright again. “I see your hunt went well, Princess Nami. They look delicious!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She peered at him, her shoulders rising just so before her lips parted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, they do look good, don’t they!” Genzo clapped and pointed to Nami’s retinue. “Bring those to the kitchen for the feast tonight! We’ll sup and be hearty with our guest here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luffy pouted, and Nami dropped her eyes. She curtsied to him again before she parted. Luffy took a step after her before he stopped himself. That fire hadn’t died in her gaze, but the silence stunned him.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>At her parents’ right for the feast, Luffy sat across the table from the princess. She had changed into a green and light blue gown with long sleeves and a golden lace apron. Her skirts had flirted with the floor when she had entered with a curtsy. They had made a half-moon as she had lifted her skirts to her sides.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted to dance with her in that skirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet the feast had only one flutist playing - it wasn’t meant to be a ball. Why did he yearn for one with her?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they ate, Luffy asked, “Have you been to my country before, Princess?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Nami jerked in surprise, Genzo said, “We’ve not been there since before she was born, my friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She lowered her eyes, and Luffy pressed. “We have great forests for sport. Have you hunted deer as well?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luffy leaned forward, and her mouth opened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s hunted deer before,” Bellemere said. “She’s brought down a ten-point rack. It was a fine addition to the feast when she brought it home!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I’m very fond of the tenderloin cut myself. It’s always a delight to have some game brought in fresh.” Genzo lifted his goblet to Luffy with a smile. “Have you tried the white wine yet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched Nami though. Her mouth closed, and she cut into her meal with a too straight face. Luffy thought that perhaps she was hiding something. The tightness in her eyes cut him. This was her family, but they would not let her speak a word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What kind of woman was she that they would not let her even talk?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His knee began to shake while he grinned.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Before he left the castle, Luffy bent to his knee and bowed his head low.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zoro’s head jerked, and he gaped at him. “Sire! What are you doing!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>King Genzo and Queen Bellemere stared in surprise. “My guest, whatever is the matter? Why are you bowing to us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, give me your daughter’s hand in marriage!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Behind them, Nami’s eyes bulged. Looking into her eyes, her mouth opened, lips nearly scowling before Bellemere stepped forward. “On two conditions!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll do anything!” Luffy said, gazing back into Nami’s eyes. Her lips uncurled while a sheen of pink colored her cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First, you must marry her tomorrow, and second, you must not speak to her until she is your wife!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grabbing his shoulder, Zoro hauled Luffy back up to his feet. “Your highness, this is madness!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s agreed!” Luffy said. He turned to Zoro. “Get me pen and paper! I need to send the news to Usopp.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s going to skin you alive when you get back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luffy clutched her hands, brimming with anticipation. Gazing back, Nami’s wide, brown eyes seemed to shimmer. He wanted to kiss her already, but they had to deal with the ceremony first. The prayers and the orations filled the great hall and had been going on for nigh an hour.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He began to squeeze her hands while he heard the words wind to the end, and she bit her lip. His eyes focused on that beautiful lower lip, and he stopped himself from jerking forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And do you, Princess Nami of the Kingdom of Cocoyashi, take his Royal Highness, King Luffy of the Kingdom of Dawn, as your husband?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mouth opened, and her lips trembled. “I do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You may-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luffy cupped the back of her head and crushed her lips with his. She squealed. The priest flailed uselessly, but he didn’t care. Nami wriggled against him before her lips parted, and he accepted the invitation to thrust his tongue inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When their lips separated, she smacked his chest, and her cheeks flared with color. “You wretch! How dare you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed. “Aren’t we husband and wife now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a darker flush, she snapped. “You’re crazy if you think I wanted to marry a scruffy fool like you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that why they wouldn’t let you talk?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nami froze, and her shoulders hunched, but he grinned wider. “We’re married now though. You can’t cast even a bad wife aside!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would I?” He licked his lips. “Apparently, I like bad women.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>In their wedding chambers, Luffy began to pull open her gown. With a gasp, she slapped him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You scoundrel,” Nami said and then squealed when he slipped his hands in under the hem. “At - at least, get it off first!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grinned and tried to unlace her dress again, but she wriggled away with a flush. “You keep squirming though.” Luffy pulled her back against his chest. He wrapped his arms around to her chest and pinched through her gown, causing a gasp to escape her throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you, an octopus?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he licked her neck, she cried out, and he whispered into her ear, “If that’s what you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who - who would want - ah!” He had found her nipples, and she writhed. Luffy smelled her sweat as she continued to move against him, and he groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what tonight has in store,” he said, licking his lips. “Are you sure you want to remain a virgin past your wedding night?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Panting, Nami whimpered and tugged weakly at his wrists. “I - I know, but I’m not - you can’t expect us to do anything with our clothes still on, you fool!” When he pulled harder on her nipples, her jaw dropped. “Ah! And - and you’re filthy! This isn’t making love!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you a woman to make love to?” He said before he licked her ear, and she quivered. “If you stop squirming, maybe I can, but I think you’re going to fight about every little thing. I have to train you first before I can make love to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he pushed her forward onto the bed, Nami panted and peered over her shoulder as she pulled at the blankets. “I’m not a horse, you idiot! I’m not a creature to be tamed!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smirked. “Has anyone tried like this before?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes widened when he unlaced the front of his trousers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s just crude!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nami didn’t pull her eyes away though, flushing redder, so he grinned and released himself for her viewing. When she gaped, Luffy began to lift her skirts, and Nami squealed next. His hands slid up her stockinged legs, and he crawled onto the bed behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah! Sire, that won’t possibly fit!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chuckling, he said, “Do you own horses?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he groped her beautiful posterior, Nami’s hips jerked in surprise. “That has nothing to do with this!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does it not? I’m going to breed you like one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her thighs parted for the barest instant before she tried to close her legs again, but he spread her legs more and bared her core to him. “Rascal! I told you I’m not a horse!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I’m about to ride you,” he said with a grin and stroked her folds. Nami tried to reach for his hair and scowled even through her blush, but Luffy dodged aside with a laugh. Her eyes bulged when he thrust a finger into her. “Don’t you want to be good for me? Be a good girl for your king, and I’ll make love to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She moaned, her body trembling, and bit her lip. “You - you don’t want to make love at all, you wretched man! You want to rut like an animal!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Licking his lips, Luffy hovered over her, thrusting and twisting his one finger inside. “I want you. However you want it.” Grinning, he pressed a second finger into her dampening folds. Her eyes rolled back, and he whispered to her ear, “Keep struggling if you want me to keep training you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nami moaned, bucking her hips back, and her face exploded in more colors. “I - I don’t understand, sire ...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me you don’t want it,” he whispered with a groan, “and I’ll ride you like an animal. Or just spread your legs, and I’ll make love to my wife.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He continued to thrust his fingers, and she shivered. Her hips rolled back with every thrust. Panting, she scratched at the blankets, and he grinned as he saw her slowly, deliberately push back at his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I - I’m not a horse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a groan, he thrust deeper into her. “You won’t be if I train you right. I’m going to make you a proper woman who takes it all!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bastard!” She moaned, but her hips tilted up when he slipped a third finger into her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luffy groaned and licked her neck. He scissored his fingers inside, stretching her more, and guided her knees to spread wider. Nami shook for him. “Like this, Princess. I want you to scream during this ride.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not your horse!” She whimpered, and he pulled his fingers out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To his pleasure, Nami squirmed back so that he felt himself at her entrance, and he speared her with a grunt. Her mouth fell open to moan. Luffy cupped her breasts, nibbling at the nape of her neck, and she squeezed him inside. Her body curved to press back with a sob, and he shuddered when his ache - the ache he had felt since he had first seen her - only doubled his yearning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nami pulled at his hair when he rocked into her sweet body. She squeaked and panted into the blanket. With a grin, he leaned over to tug at her ear with his teeth. He sighed when she tightened around him, pulling him in to plunge inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He whispered in her ear, “You’re a tame little filly when I’m in you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t - don’t say that!” Nami moaned and spread her thighs more as she thrust back. “I - I like it too much!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grabbing her hips, Luffy slammed forward, leaning onto the bed more, and laid his claim in her. “That’s no reason to stop!” He moaned when she gasped and tugged harder on his hair. Luffy slapped her rump. “Buck, little filly!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sire!” With a cry, Nami thrust back and impaled herself onto him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luffy groaned, stopping his thrusts to smack her rear again. “Keep bucking!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing her pear-shaped hips slapping back on his manhood, the ache roared in his blood. She was a wild, fiery steed who thrust herself with gusto. His manhood disappeared faster with every hit to her cheek, and she moaned while the chamber filled with the sound of his palm cracking against her flesh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s it!” He grunted and shuddered when she squeezed tighter. “Your body is perfect! You like being ridden like an animal!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bastard!” She cried out, squeezing her pussy tighter around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a growl, Luffy began to slam into her again and pulled hard on her hips. “Then say it! Tell me you don’t like it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wailed instead, and her tightness sucked him deeper somehow. He could feel his end, but Nami squirmed and bucked and writhed under his body, enticing him to train her. And training required punishment as well as rewards. Hers would be on his cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t! I love it! I love it!” She burst into tears, and her hips tilted for more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moaning, he bit her shoulder. “Tell me you love being bred!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You bastard! I love being bred! Ride me, sire! Please, train me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luffy felt her hips grow wilder in their movement. He groaned into her ear and clutched her tighter to guide her along. “That’s it, Princess ...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sire!” Nami squealed and began to tighten, pulsing hotly around his shaft.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ride that too,” he whispered and gasped when her pussy slickened with more of her juices.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nami screamed brokenly, drawing out his seed to spray her womb, and she rode her wave. His own swept him over. “My king!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a grunt, he pressed into her fully, and her pussy quivered around him. His cock ached, and he moaned when she continued to grind onto him through her orgasm. He clenched his teeth and groaned while his last spurt left him feeling boneless. Nami stopped with a whimper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They panted together, and Luffy stroked her wild hair. He shifted to pull out and helped her lay on her side before he slumped in front of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As their eyes met, he grinned, and she flushed. Cupping her cheek, Luffy pressed his forehead against hers. “I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I ...” she whispered before she bit her lip. “But why me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mere, and I’ll tell you again.” He grinned wider and kissed her when she wriggled closer.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>So it was that, while Luffy was in wedded bliss with his foul-tongued bride, they returned to his kingdom. The chamberlain did not skin the king, but appeared to come close until the new queen nearly snapped his head off for the insults.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As strange as the pair seemed to be, the easy-going king who doted upon his queen, and the temperamental queen who hovered most protectively over her king, the kingdom flourished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nami huffed when her husband kissed her cheek. “This is not what you said yesterday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can still join you later, Nami,” he said. “This needs to be finished. Start without me for now, and I’ll be there before you know it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she pursed her lips, he snickered and kissed her with his cheeks bunched. Her face flared before she scowled at the chamberlain who had started to smile. “Don’t keep him any longer than you need him for!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Usopp’s smile tightened into a tense grimace. “I wouldn’t dream of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Out in the forest, Nami mounted her tiger and fiddled with the reins with a deep frown. That foolish king had roped her in completely, but now that she was free to speak, she couldn’t stop her tongue from lashing everyone around her. Even her stupid, foolish, wonderful husband.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She covered her lips and pouted while she recalled the night before. He had told her how excited she made him feel. How could anyone like her screaming at them? But he had her screaming plenty of times when the effort to ‘train’ her had commenced. Remembering made her shift on her saddle to adjust for the tenderness, and she huffed when it made her want to go back to the castle to ask for another sort of ride.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nami tried to shake her thoughts away - to focus on the hunt. The cats started to meow then, and she sent them out to track their prey before her retinue followed after. She was about to send her tiger after the Tontattas until she paused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A masked woman had just entered the clearing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You there.” She lifted her chin. “You have trespassed in the king’s wood! Leave at once!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My lady, I’m lost,” the woman said, and she began to approach Nami with her hands clasped together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes narrowed with a frown. “Hold your tongue! I’m your queen!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I could not have known, my queen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just turn around, and walk back the way you came! What fool gets turned around while trespassing? Did you start running around in circles?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The masked woman narrowed her eyes and reached her tiger’s side. “What a foul tongue, my queen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nami scowled and rage spurred her further. “Don’t talk to your queen like that!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Touching her tiger’s head, the masked woman murmured something, and her mount slumped forward. Nami gasped and rolled off from the lurch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you do!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am the fairy, Ulti!” She said before she began to grow in height. Nami stared when scales grew on her flesh. Ulti loomed with a snarl. “You’ve insulted me for the last time, wicked queen!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tried to crawl back, but Ulti wrapped her inside her claws and lifted Nami to her huge, morphed head. “Release me, beggar! I will have your head!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The good king, Luffy, should never have married a terrible woman such as yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her belly curdled in fear then, but she gritted her teeth. Closing her eyes, Nami tried to remember her king’s adoring words. She still didn’t understand his tastes, but he said he loved her. Didn’t that mean anything?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How ... dare you insult my king! He’ll have your head, hands, and feet!” Nami tried to pull her claws apart, but then they tightened. She gasped when the point of one aimed at her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How should I punish such a wicked creature such as you? Would you even care if I took your firstborn?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She should have kept her mouth shut. Nami knew it the moment it left her lips, but the thought of losing her king’s heir was terrifying. “Don’t take my baby!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then there is a spark of good in you. Even wicked queens must love something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ulti dropped her then. Nami gasped when she hit the ground, but she rolled away from the strange fairy, but Ulti walked over her and vanished into the forest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nami stared after her, and tears filled her eyes. “No, no, no!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My queen?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a pale face, Nami turned to her husband who dismounted to run to her side. Not caring what his knights thought, she buried her face into his chest and sobbed.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“Then we won’t have any!” Luffy said, and Nami clenched her hands into fists.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She almost let her tears spill again, but she said, “We cannot! I need to give you an heir!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nami flushed to say it, but she stood tall when Luffy turned to her. Standing from his throne though, he squeezed her shoulders and gazed into her eyes. “We won’t lose our baby to that thing. I won’t give her a chance to take it at all!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heart aching, she wrapped her arms around him and cringed when he stroked her hair. “Please, I - I’ll have more.” Nami began to shake, and her eyes shut tight. “I’ll have as many as you want!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When his embrace tightened, she sniffled and prayed he would listen. A king with no heir when his queen was perfectly able was ludicrous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your highnesses-” Usopp stepped forward “-I have a proposal for you. There’s a law we must pass, and then there’s this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He revealed a piece of wax paper to them shaped into a sort of tiny conical cap. Luffy frowned and tilted his head before he took it with a raised brow. Pursing her lips, Nami eyed the paper. It was shaped into a cone that appeared to be about two digits in diameter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is this?” Luffy asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tapping his long nose, Usopp leaned forward conspiratorially. “A fairy trap.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nami’s husband paced the room a second time while she rocked their new daughter - an angel with her hair and her father’s black eyes. She smiled whenever the babe cooed, but she glanced nervously at Luffy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sometimes came over to stroke her or the baby’s cheek, but then he would go back to his pacing of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come sit with us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How can I sit when that thing is coming for her?” Luffy did come over to peek in again though. His gaze softened, and he sighed hard. “She’s perfect.” With a grin for Nami, he winked. “Didn’t you say something about having more for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Huffing, Nami managed to fight the blush that threatened her cheeks even while her heart beat faster. “Idiot! I won’t have to if your chamberlain's plan works.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luffy smiled wider. “You mean you don’t want to have more of my babies?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That broke out the blush, and Nami scowled at him. “Don’t say it like that! I - I’m supposed to have your heirs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only if you want to,” he said, and her heart beat faster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right ...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The window panes flung open then, and Luffy turned to face the masked woman who stepped inside from the balcony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nami stood between her and the bassinet as well while Luffy stepped forward to meet her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good King Luffy, I am Ulti. I’ve come for your queen’s firstborn child. By now, you’ve heard of the affront she caused me. The insult! You deal fairly with our kind, so step aside now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a grin, his teeth bared into a rictus. “You’re under arrest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ulti blinked before her eyes nearly popped out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh!?”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>In the throne room, Nami sat at her throne with Luffy at his own. He smiled at her reassuringly while Nami bounced their babe against her breast. The princess slept, oblivious to the world around her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Usopp lifted the strange little device in front of Ulti who stared in utter bewilderment when he kept talking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As you can see, this is the proper state that these should be in. Used properly, most couples will find that it grants them some protection from that which they want to prevent. For the modesty of the court, I will refrain from its exact usage.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nami pursed her lips while Usopp smiled at the jury as if sharing a joke, and she rolled her eyes, but then he went on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled out another device then. It appeared almost exactly the same to the other, except now he showed it to individual jurors next to the other little cap-shaped wax paper. He said in what sounded like exaggerated intonations, “This was one such device that was in the King and Queen’s apartments. Can you see the difference?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One juror hummed. “Why ... there’s little holes poked inside.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ulti flushed in anger and stood. “What is the meaning of this? I came to collect my payment for the Queen’s insult to me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning to her, Usopp smiled. “Would you care to tell the jury how it is that you have a payment at all then? You see, they should not have had this so-called payment for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re the King and Queen!” Ulti snapped and crossed her arms. “Everyone knows they should have children!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Usopp raised a brow and lifted the wax paper cone with the hole in it. “So why would they have these devices in their chambers?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a snort, Ulti said, “To delay the inevitable apparently! Who cares?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, so you know their purpose? Would you tell the jury?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sniffing, Ulti lifted her chin and narrowed her eyes at him. “It’s to prevent getting pregnant!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know then, Fairy Ulti? Would you know where the holes came from as well?” Usopp showed her the other device, side by side with the damaged cone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did it! I poked all the holes in them! You can’t stop me from having her firstborn, you know!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, yes, your payment again as you keep telling us. King Luffy has always said that he does not mind the work of the fairies in his kingdom so long as they obeyed the laws of his land. Even in this, he would submit. However, you’ve broken one of King Luffy’s laws.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ulti gaped, and Nami clutched the princess to her breast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What!? What law is this!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Forcing a woman to be pregnant against her will has been unlawful since the day you demanded the Queen for their firstborn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She paled and leaned away when Usopp lifted the birth control devices to her face again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You see, the King and Queen had new unbroken devices in their chambers to prevent that firstborn for as long as possible. And yet the Queen is pregnant in the first year? No, not the first year ... the first three months! Some might say it’s a coincidence if the Queen gave birth only nine months after your demand, but a whole year? Human women don’t carry babes for so long, Fairy Ulti.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s - I ... This is ludicrous! That child is mine!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You admit to sabotaging the King and Queen’s contraceptive. I would say that means you’ve not followed King Luffy’s law, making your claim invalid!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luffy stood then and swung to point his hand at the jury. “Gentlemen, do you need time to decide?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They conferred for one moment before the man at the corner stood and bowed. “Your majesty, we find that Fairy Ulti has broken your law. She has forced a child upon the Queen when she did not wish it, and thus we decree that her claim for the Queen’s firstborn child to be void, without merit, and abhorrent in the eyes of this kingdom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luffy smiled at Nami while Ulti screamed in rage and disappeared in a puff of smoke.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Cooing, Nami tickled the princess’ toes, causing her to wriggle and giggle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bed shifted when her husband climbed in behind her. Luffy laid on top of her, and she squealed with laughter while he began to tickle her sides in turn. The princess was little help, giggling right along as Nami could not escape, trapped under him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I - I yield! I yield, my king!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a laugh, Luffy kissed her cheek from behind, and his hands finally stilled to squeeze her hips instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you Usopp was the best!” He snickered when she pouted at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>clever of him,” Nami said with a hot flush. She turned to their daughter again before she melted and sighed in happiness. “I was so afraid it would not work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rolling onto his side next to her, Luffy stroked her hair with a wicked smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She huffed at him. “And what is it that my king desires now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does my queen really not know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He brushed her hair back behind her ear. While he leaned in closer, Nami’s cheeks heated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think you’re as good as everyone says you are,” she whispered to his lips when their noses touched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luffy’s voice, a husky drawl, made her shiver. “So you want me to be bad, my queen?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nami moaned between kisses. “Mm, you can only be bad if you forget to put the fairy trap in again, you fool king.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>